Into the Past
by CrispyPidgeon
Summary: A series of oneshots in which our favorite characters go back to their old stomping grounds, and find things they weren't expecting. All canon pairings for the most part, and I'll warn you if something changes.


_**Into The Past**_

_**A Twilight Story**_

**_--_**

**_A/N: So, no, I haven't given up on my CSI:Miami story, but, as things happen, I haven't really watched it in a while and need to get back into the mood for it. So I tried my hand at Twilight. No, I own nothing except a random OC here and there._**

**_--_**

"So, how long are you going to be gone?" Rosalie asked as Emmett placed a flannel shirt in his suitcase. He smiled a gave her a quick kiss, knowing that much more would lead to much more.

"Only for a few weeks. I'm just going to check on family and then I'll be back. Besides," he grinned at her, wrapping her in his arms, "now you'll have enough time to really work on the BW."

Rosalie nodded and ran her fingers through his curly dark hair. "How about one for the road?"

Emmett couldn't contain his grin as he threw her over his shoulder and made his way to their room.

-------

Sevierville Tennessee hadn't changed much since Emmett had last visited about fifty years ago. The same shops were still in the same places, and still owned by the same families. He breathed the clean mountain air and pushed up his umbrella, glad that Alice had told him ahead of time what to pack. He usually only came during a rainy week and Sevierville saw many of those.

At the car dealership, he rented a normal Sedan, one that wasn't out of the ordinary, or, more to the point, one that wouldn't stick out. The signed the papers, and, not wanting to stay in the car all night, sought out a cabin.

The woman behind the counter was large, with blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was extremely nice, telling him where all the hot spots were and where he could find McCarty's Wear and Tear.

It was a humble clothing shop, mainly dealing in hiking equipment, but when his mother had first opened the store, she also had a clothing repair room in the back. He didn't know if it still existed or not.

The bell above the door rang as it always had when he entered. In the eighty-five years since the store was erected, the bell had always meant that Dorinda McCarty would soon be greeting him with chocolate chip cookies and milk.

Dorinda had been dead for many years, but the young girl behind the counter could have been his daughter. She couldn't have been more than five, but her curly black hair reached her mid back and her shining green eyes sparkled with more knowledge than most adults could count for.

"Hello," she said, showing her missing front tooth. Emmett grinned, crouching down to her eye level.

"Hey," he said, watching her swing her feet back and forth on the stool, "where's your Mommy?"

She shrugged, watching him. "She's dead."

Emmett frowned. He hadn't heard of a death in the family. The again, with all the Bella drama, he wasn't paying that close attention. He had been preoccupied with his little sister to be.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm Emmett."

"I know," she chimed.

He frowned. "What?"

"I know who you are. I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm Emma."

He was taken aback by how blunt she was. "I don't quite follow. We've never met before honey."

"Oh, I know that," she said rolling her eyes. She looked like a little adult when she did that. She hopped down from the stool and bounced into Dorinda's old sewing room. When she came back, she was holding a picture frame that was half the size of her body. She held it out and he gently took it from her.

He'd seen this picture before. It was him, holding a rather large fish up in the air. His entire family had gone fishing at Douglas Lake, and he had caught the biggest one. Dorinda had to get a picture of him, so he posed, an obnoxious smile on his face.

Emmett looked down at Emma, who was staring at him petulantly. "Grama Olivia always used to carry it around. She missed you a lot after you died."

Olivia. His baby sister. He hadn't thought about her in a couple of years, thinking that the Olivia who had died had been her. A thought struck him.

"Emma, what was your mother's name?"

"Olivia," she answered dutifully. "Grandpa named her after his Mommy, then my Mommy named me after you." She smiled up at him like she had solved a great mystery.

"Is Olivia around?" Emmett asked, already knowing the answer.

Emma's lip trembled and tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. "She died two weeks ago."

And, for the first time since he was change, Emmett held a crying five year old in his arms, smoothing her hair, and making gentle shushing noises. He tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and he picked her up, rocking with her.

When her cries grew to merely hiccups, she pulled back and looked at his face. "Thank you, Uncle Emmett. Daddy is busy with her estate, or something, so he told me to watch the shop. I was supposed to call him if someone came in, but I didn't think it would be good if he saw his 'dead' great uncle alive and well, looking like he did when he died."

Emmett laughed and set her down, fearing that she would get sick from his cold frame. He looked at the clock and sighed. He had to get going.

"Emma, I have something for you," He took his necklace off and placed it around her neck. The shark tooth seemed so much bigger on her, but she would grow into it. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote down his name, number and an address in Seattle.

"I know you're a smart girl, and I want you to continue to be one. This is my phone number. You can always reach me there. If you ever want to write me a letter, I'll always get it at this address."

She looked at the little piece of paper and fingered the tooth. With a nod, she put the paper in her jeans pocket and smiled. "I'll send pictures."

Emmett grinned and ruffled her hair. "I'll see you before you know it."

"Okay," she said, and sat back on her stool. "I can't hardly wait."


End file.
